Naruto Afterwar
by Hamano Akira
Summary: Perang telah berakhir! Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, sang pahlawan perang kini menjalani hidup baru mereka. Bagaimanakah kehidupan baru mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Afterwar**

**Author : Hamano Akira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, aneh, dll**

Chapter 1

Dua bulan sudah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir. Kemenangan mutlak diraih oleh pasukan aliansi shinobi. Semuanya berkat dua orang pahlawan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Nama

mereka menjadi terkenal dimana-mana. Keduanya kini menjalani kehidupan baru mereka di Konoha. Sasuke yang sudah diterima lagi sebagai ninja Konoha kini menjabat sebagai ketua ANBU. Sedang Naruto

tengah mempersiapkan dirinya menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Semua orang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tak terkecuali Hyuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura.

Di kediaman Naruto

Naruto kini sedang membaca setumpuk dokumen di apartemennya.

"Arggghhh, kepalaku pusing!", teriaknya frustasi.

"Dokumen-dokumen apa ini?Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Begitulah yang akan kita dengar jika kita mengunjungi apartemennya. Setiap hari ia harus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tentang macam-macam hal mengenai pemerintahan Konoha yang harus

dipelajarinya. Semua itu dilakukannya karena dia adalah calon hokage selanjutnya.

"Bisa gila aku jika begini terus. Apa Tsunade baa-san tidak tahu kalau kapasitas otakku tak mampu menampung semua ini?", rutuk Naruto.

Ditatapnya kertas-kertas yang menumpuk dihadapannya dengan lesu.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar saja makan ramen, daripada aku harus berhadapan dengan kertas terkutuk itu", batinnya.

Naruto segera mengambil jaketnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Mau kemana kau, Dobe?"

"Aku mau makan Ramen. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru pulang dari misi"

"Kebetulan sekali! Ayo temani aku makan ramen", ajak Naruto.

"Hn, baiklah", Sasuke mengiyakan. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan bersama ke Ramen Ichiraku.

.

.

.

.

"Aah, akhirnya selesai juga"

Hinata baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha. Selama dua bulan terakhir Hinata sibuk di rumah sakit. Dia membantu Shizune merawat pasien pasca perang. Karena pasiennya banyak, rumah sakit

kekurangan tenaga. Karena itulah ia mengajukan diri untuk membantu.

"Hinata, tunggu", seseorang memanggil Hinata. Hinata menoleh.

"Sakura-san?". Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Sakura.

"Hinata, kita pulang bareng ya?", pinta Sakura.

"Eh, Sakura-san bukannya membantu Shizune-sensei untuk mendata kondisi pasien?", tanya Hinata.

"Tadi Shizune-sensei bilang sudah ada yang membantunya. Jadi aku diijinkan pulang", terang Sakura.

"Begitu. Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang"

Dalam perjalanan, mereka asyik mengobrol.

"Tak terasa sudah dua bulan perang berakhir ya, Hinata", ucap Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Akhirnya rencana Mugen Tsukoyomi bisa dihentikan", Hinata menimpali.

"Dan itu semua berkat Naruto dan Sasuke-kun"

Mendengar nama Naruto, sontak membuat wajah Hinata merona. Melihat wajah Hinata, Sakura tersenyum.

"Ternyata perasaanmu pada Naruto belum berubah ya, Hinata"

"Ah..e..eto..", Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, sekarang nama Naruto sudah dikenal dimana-mana. Tentunya sekarang banyak gadis yang menyukainya", Sakura mulai menggoda Hinata.

"Be..benarkah itu, Sakura-san?", Hinata mulai terpancing.

"Tentu saja! Dan mungkin saja Naruto akan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka menjadi kekasihnya", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"A..a..apa?", ucap Hinata terbata. Raut wajah Hinata menjadi cemas. Melihat wajah Hinata, Sakura pun tertawa.

"S-Sakura-san, kenapa kau tertawa?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau ini mudah sekali kugoda, Hinata", jawab Sakura yang masih tertawa.

"Eh...? Jadi, Sakura-san tadi hanya menggodaku?", tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Melihat hal itu, Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau tak perlu menanggapinya dengan serius"

"I-iya, Sakura-san. A-aku hanya kaget saja tadi", ucap Hinata pelan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkan cinta Naruto", Sakura menyemangati Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san. Semoga Sakura-san juga bisa mendapatkan Sasuke-kun", jawab Hinata.

Kini wajah Sakuralah yang memerah.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata?", ucap Sakura. Hinata terkikik.

"Hihihi, Sakura-san lucu jika seperti itu", kini gantian Hinata yang menggoda Sakura. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Su-sudahlah, Hinata. Ayo percepat langkahmu. Sudah mulai larut malam", ujar Sakura. Ia tidak ingin memperpanjang obrolan itu. Hinata menurut. Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Bukankah mereka Naruto dan Sasuke-kun?"

"I-iya, Sakura-san"

Naruto yang melihat Hinata dan Sakura berseru memanggil mereka.

"Hinata! Sakura-chan!"

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak seperti itu, baka!", seru Sasuke kesal.

"Hehe…gomen, Teme", balas Naruto nyengir.

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati dua gadis itu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan malam-malam begini?", tanya Naruto setelah dekat.

"Kami berdua dari rumah sakit membantu Shizune-sensei merawat para pasien", jawab Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun, kalian berdua dari mana?", ganti Hinata yang bertanya.

"Kami berdua ingin ke Ramen Ichiraku. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut kami? Sekalian kami antar pulang nanti", tawar Naruto.

Hinata dan Sakura saling bertatapan, bertanya satu sama lain.

"He, kenapa kalian diam?", ucapan Naruto menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Ah..ano..e-eto..", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis Hyuga.

"Kalian ikut saja, ya? Aku tak tahan jika aku hanya bersama si muka tanpa ekspresi ini", pinta Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau panggil muka tanpa ekspresi?"

Mendadak aura di belakang Naruto menjadi menyeramkan. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Ha-hanya bercanda, Teme", ucap Naruto.

"Tak lucu", tukas Sasuke.

Sakura terkikik melihat tingkah dua orang sahabat itu.

"Baiklah, kami ikut", akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan.

"Yosh. Ayo kita ke Ramen Ichiraku!", seru Naruto senang. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju Ramen Ichiraku.

Setelah sampai, mereka duduk dan memesam ramen. Tak lama kemudian, ramen pesanan mereka tiba.

"Selamat makan", ucap Naruto.

Saat hendak menyantap ramennya, Naruto melihat Hinata yang diam saja dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Ah..A-aku tak apa-apa, N-Naruto-kun", penyakit Hinata kambuh lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan ramennya. Apa perlu kusuapi?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ap-apa? Disuapi? Oleh Naruto-kun?"

Hinata melamunkan dirinya disuapi Naruto. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Kyaaaa!", jeritnya dalam hati.

"Oi...oi...kau kenapa lagi?"

Diguncangnya bahu Hinata. Naruto bingung melihat kelakuannya. Hinata berhenti melamun.

"Ti...tidak usah, N-Naruto-kun. Ak...aku bisa sendiri", Hinata akhirnya bicara.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?", Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Ka-kau tak perlu khawatir, N-Naruto-kun", gagap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Um, baiklah", ucap Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naruto no Baka", batinnya. Sedang Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah stoicnya.

Mereka pun memakan ramen mereka. Selesai makan, mereka pun berencana pulang.

"Yosh. Sekarang kami akan mengantar kalian pulang", ucap Naruto.

"Kita bagi dua. Sakura-chan, kau ingin pulang dengan siapa?", tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura bingung. Dalam hatinya ia ingin Sasuke yang mengantarnya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun mau mengantarku pulang? Rasanya tidak mungkin ia mau", batinnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarnya"

Sakura terkejut. Pasalnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sang Uchiha.

"A-apa aku tak salah dengar? Sasuke-kun mau mengantarku?"

Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatap ke depan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau denganku, Hinata", ucap Naruto.

"I-iya", sahut Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya. Jaa Teme, Sakura-chan"

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura menatap kepergian mereka.

"Ayo, Sakura", Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Ah...tu-tunggu, Sasuke-kun", seru Sakura.

Sakura berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke. Suasana terasa kaku. Tak ada yang bicara. Sakura berinisiatif mencairkan suasana.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

Sakura agak kaget. Ditatapnya Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Besok kau akan pergi ke Suna kan?", tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya, karena Desa Suna kekurangan tenaga medis, Tsunade-sama menyuruhku membantu disana", jawab Sakura.

"Godaime menyuruhku untuk menemanimu"

"DEG". Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke-kun...menemaniku? I-ini bukan mimpi kan?", inner Sakura membatin.

"Ap-apa kau serius, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura ingin menjerit saking senangnya. Wajahnya merona.

"Kita berkumpul di gerbang Konoha. Jam 8", Sasuke memberi komando.

"Baiklah", Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah sampai.

"Arigatou sudah mau mengantarku, Sasuke-kun", ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Cepat masuk", perintah Sasuke.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Hinata. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit?"

Saat ini Naruto sedang mengantar Hinata pulang.

"P-pekerjaanku baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu", Naruto tersenyum tiga jari.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Apa tak apa-apa kalau kau pulang jam segini?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tou-san sudah tahu aku selalu pulang malam. Awalnya tou-san juga tidak setuju. Karena kudesak, akhirnya tou-san mengijinkanku"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Kau memang baik, Hinata"

"Eh...?"

"Ya. Kau orang yang baik. Sangat baik,malah. Demi orang lain, kau bahkan sampai pulang malam untuk merawat mereka. Sampai-sampai tou-sanmu tak mampu melarangmu. Kau memang hebat".

Kalimat Naruto sukses membuat Hinata merona.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun", ucap Hinata gugup.

Naruto nyengir lebar. Mereka terus mengobrol, sampai tak menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di Manison Hyuga.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai, Naruto-kun", ucap Hinata.

"Wah, rasanya cepat juga ya? ", ujar Naruto.

"Iya", jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, sampai disini dulu ya. Jaa, Hinata", Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata sambil melambai. Hinata balas melambai sembari memperhatikan Naruto pergi.

"Aku senang sekali, Naruto-kun. Walau hanya sebentar, aku bisa berjalan bersamamu. Kuharap kita bisa terus bersama", batin Hinata. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla, minna-san! Salam kenal!

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers yang baca ficku kemarin

Aku bener" gak tau kenapa tulisan" astral itu masuk ke ficku

Dan sekarang aku upload ulang semoga gak ada yang salah lagi

Ini bukti kalo aku masih bener-bener newbie di fanfiction, jadi kalau ada kesalahan dibagian manapun ficku aku minta maaf ya ^_^ (bungkuk 90x)

Akhir kata, RnR please…

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Afterwar**

**Author : Hamano Akira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruHina, SasuSaku(Untuk chap ini)**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, aneh, dll**

Chapter 2

"Kriiiiiing"

Suara jam weker berhasil membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Ia meraih jam weker yang masih berdering, lalu dimatikannya.

"Jam tujuh", ucapnya setelah melihat jam weker.

Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap. Aku tak boleh terlambat"

Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dengan berbalut jubah mandi. Ia mengambil seragam ninjanya yang biasa di lemari(baju

yang gak ada lengannya dan rok mini dengan celana ketat. Tau kan?). Dengan cepat dikenakannya baju itu. Lalu diambilnya tas yang berada di samping lemari. Kemudian ia berjalan keluar menuju dapur.

Aroma harum masakkan masuk ke hidungnnya.

"Ohayou, tou-san, kaa-san", sapa Sakura pada dua orang yang berada di dalam dapur. Mereka adalah Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki, ayah dan ibu Sakura. Mereka duduk di meja makan, menunggu

Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura" , jawab Mebuki sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou", jawab Kizashi singkat sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari koran yang tengah dibacanya.

Sakura ikut duduk meja makan. Mereka mulai sarapan.

"Ne, Sakura. Kau jadi berangkat ke Suna hari ini?", tanya Mebuki.

"Um", Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa Sasuke ikut?"

Sakura agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ah…i-iya", jawab Sakura terbata.

Tiba-tiba Mebuki bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia menuding Sakura.

"Benar kan dugaanku? Kau memang pacaran dengannya!", seru Mebuki.

"Eeeehh…?", Sakura melongo.

"Lihat kan, sayang? Dugaan kita ternyata tepat", ucapnya pada Kizashi yang masih sibuk membaca koran.

"Dia kan memang sudah besar. Wajar kalau dia menyukai seorang pria", ucap Kizashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Sudah kubilang kalau Sasuke-kun bukan pacarku!", ucap Sakura.

"Heee, kenapa kau tak mau mengaku, Sakura? Bukankah kemarin kau kencan dengannya?", goda Mebuki.

"Kemarin itu bukan kencan!", seru Sakura. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau pulang lebih malam kemarin?", Mebuki berniat menginterogasi Sakura

"Itu karena aku mampir ke Ramen Ichiraku dulu"

"Sasuke juga ikut, kan?"

"Me...memang sih dia ikut. Tapi disana kan ada Naruto dan Hinata juga"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama mereka?"

"Itu karena rumah kami beda arah"

"Tapi, kenapa Sasuke yang mengantarmu?"

Sakura gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"I…itu…"

"Lihat? Kau bahkan jadi gugup seperti itu. Sudahlah tak usah kau sembunyikan", Mebuki tersenyum jahil. Usahanya memojokkan Sakura berhasil.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menggoda Sakura terus", Kizashi angkat bicara. Diletakannya koran yang tengah dibacanya. Mebuki menatap suaminya cemberut. Sedang Sakura merasa lega.

"Arigatou, tou-san", ucap Sakura. Senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya.

Kizashi menatap anak semata wayangnya.

"Yah, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kau ajak dia ke sini untuk makan malam?", ucap Kizashi dengan tampang watados.

"GUBRAK"

Sakura terjungkir dari kursinya.

"TOU-SAAAAAAAAAAN!", teriak Sakura kesal. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Kizashi nyengir menanggapi kelakuan anaknya. Mebuki yang awalnya cemberut, kini wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Kizashi, idemu bagus sekali", ucap Mebuki berbinar. Dipeluknya sang suami dengan mesra. Sakura jawdrop menatap mereka berdua.

"Tou-san…kaa-san…"

Merasa ditatap anaknya, mereka segera melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ehem", Kizashi berdeham untuk mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau setuju?", tanya Kizashi.

"Itu mustahil, tou-san. Tou-san tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke-kun itu ketua ANBU. Ia pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Apalagi hari pelantikan tinggal satu bulan lagi. Lagipula Sasuke-kun juga pasti tak mau".

Ucapan Sakura cukup beralasan. Pasalnya Sasuke memang orang yang kaku. Sulit dibayangkan kalau dia mau menerima ajakan orang tuanya untuk makan malam di rumahnya.

Dan lagi, ia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke.

"Heee, kenapa kau kau bilang begitu? Kau bahkan belum mencobanya", tukas Mebuki.

"Su…Sudahlah. Tak usah dibahas. Aku berangkat dulu. Jaa", Sakura segera menenteng tasnya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari dapur. Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap kepergian anak tunggal mereka.

"Dia masih saja keras kepala", Mebuki menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Toh pada akhrinya dia akan mengaku", ucap Kizashi. Ia melanjutkan membaca korannya.

"Hhhhh", Mebuki mendesah. Ia hendak membereskan meja. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sesuatu.

"Ini kan…", ucap Mebuki.

"Ada apa?", Kizashi mengalihkan pandangannya lagi mendengar ucapan menggantung isterinya. Ia mengikuti arah tatapan Mebuki. Ia melihat benda berbentuk persegi yang sudah dibungkus rapi.

"Bukankah itu bekal Sakura?", tanya Kizashi.

"Anak itu…", Mebuki menepuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih tou-san dan kaa-san? Bukannya bilang selamat jalan, malah mengoceh yang aneh-aneh", omel Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura tengah melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Ia sedang menuju ke Gerbang Konoha.

"Kenapa mereka masih saja mengungkit masalah Sasuke-kun? Apa mereka belum puas dengan yang kemarin?"

**FLASHBACK**

"Tadaima", ucap Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sakura malah mendengar derap kaki dari dalam. Sedetik kemudian Kizashi dan Mebuki muncul sambil berlari ke

arahnya.

"Eh? Tou-san, kaa-san, ada ap-", belum selesai Sakura bicara, ia sudah ditarik masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia dibawa sampai ke ruang tamu.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Apa-apaan ini?", pertanyaan Sakura tak digubris. Ia malah didudukkan di kursi ruang tamu.

Kini Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap Sakura bak psikopat.

"Sakura…"

Suara Mebuki membuat Sakura menelan ludah.

"I…i…iya?", gagap Sakura.

"Kuso! Ini pasti gara-gara aku pulang terlalu malam", batin Sakura.

"Tadi itu Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Pasti mereka berpikir kami melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh", pikir Sakura. Ia berniat akan menjelaskan semuanya pada orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau pacaran dengannya?"

"Eh…?"

Sakura terperangah. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia mengira akan kena semprot dari sang ibu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Kini kedua orang tuanya menatapnya dengan cengiran di wajah mereka.

"Kau ini…Diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu pahlawan Konoha tanpa memberitahu kami. Kau keterlaluan!", ucap Mebuki sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Ka…kaa-san! Aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun!", ujar Sakura. Dipalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Heee, tak usah kau sembunyikan lagi. Kami sudah melihat buktinya"

"Bukti? Bukti apa?"

"Kau pulang lebih malam dari biasanya, dan kau diantar seorang pria pulang. Apalagi kalau bukan kencan?"

"HAH? Ke…kencan?"

Sakura salah tingkah mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang tuanya mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Tu…tunggu dulu! Ini salah paham! Sebenarnya…"

"Sakura"

Kizashi yang sejak tadi diam saja kini angkat bicara.

"Apa, tou-san?", Sakura menatap Kizashi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang…", Kizashi memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat ya…"

"GUBRAK"

Sakura terjengkang dari kursinya.

"TOU-SAAAAAAAN!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hhhhh", Sakura menghela nafas.

"Percuma saja dipikirkan. Hanya bikin pusing kepala saja", ia terus melompat.

"TAP", akhirnya gadis itu sampai di Gerbang Konoha.

"Hm, mana Sasuke-kun? Apa belum datang?", batinnya.

"POF", kepulan asap muncul di samping Sakura. Dan dari dalam kepulan itu tampak seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun!", ternyata dia adalah Sasuke. Ia mengenakan seragam ANBU-nya. Sebuah tas melekat dipunggungnya.

"Hn. Kau sudah siap?", tanya Sasuke.

"Um", Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat"

Keduanya pun melompat meninggalkan Konoha.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Tak ada yang bicara semenjak mereka berangkat. Mereka sudah jauh dari Konoha. Sakura tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah

beberapa saat, ia mengajak bicara Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"A…ano…aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa Tsunade-sama memintamu untuk menemaniku?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak suka?"

"Bu…bukan begitu! Justru aku senang sekali. Hanya saja kau kan ketua ANBU. Tentu kau sibuk dengan perkerjaanmu. Apalagi pelantikan Naruto tinggal sebulan lagi"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah. Itu saja", ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun akan bilang begitu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Mana mungkin orang sepertinya mau buang-buang waktu untuk menemaniku kalau tidak disuruh?", batinnya.

"Selain itu…"

Sakura mendongak. Ia mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?", tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa", jawab Sasuke datar.

Mereka terus bergerak. Akhirnya mereka sampai di pinggir sebuah sungai.

"Kita istirahat disini", ucap Sasuke.

"Baik", sahut Sakura.

Mereka pun duduk diatas sebuah batu besar. Sasuke mengeluarkan Bento dari tasnya dan mulai menyantapnya. Sedang Sakura masih mennggeledah isi tasnya.

"Lho, bekalku mana? Jangan-jangan tertinggal", batin Sakura.

Ia terus mencari. Tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Bagaimana ini? Bekalku tertinggal. Ini semua gara-gara tou-san dan kaa-san. Aku jadi lupa membawanya tadi pagi", rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah menatap ke arahnya. Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk mencari bekalnya.

"A…ano…bekalku tertinggal", ucap Sakura gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Ini", tiba-tiba Sasuke menyodorkan Bentonya pada Sakura.

"He?", Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tercengang melihat Sasuke menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Sasuke-kun memberikan bekalnya untukku? Apa aku tak salah lihat?", Sakura malah bengong.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah diam? Cepat ambil!", ucapan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ah..ta…tapi kau bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah. Makan saja. Akan merepotkan kalau kau pingsan di jalan"

Akhirnya Sakura menerima bekal Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun", Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ya", balas Sasuke.

Sakura mulai memakan bekal Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat gadis melahap bekalnya. Setelah habis, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga", ucap Sakura.

Mereka berdua sampai di Sunagakure setelah tiga hari perjalanan. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri nampak pintu masuk, atau lebih tepat kalau disebut lorong, untuk

masuk ke desa.

"Ayo kita ke sana, Sasuke-kun", ajak Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Mereka berjalan ke arah lorong masuk. Mereka melihat dua ninja penjaga di depan lorong.

"Haruno-san! Uchiha-san! Akhirnya anda datang", ucap salah satu penjaga.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Para penjaga itu menatap Sasuke gugup.

"Dimana Gaara?", tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Ga…Gaara-sama berada di kantornya saat ini. Mari saya antar ke sana"

Dengan kikuk penjaga itu memimpin masuk ke lorong, diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah penjaga itu. Wajar jika penjaga itu gugup, karena orang yang berada disampingnya

adalah pahlawan dunia shinobi.

Mereka terus berjalan dan sampai di ujung lorong. Begitu mereka melewati ujungnya, mereka sampai di pemukiman warga Desa Suna. Mereka berjalan melewati rumah para penduduk.

"Hei. Bukankah dia Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Pahlawan perang itu?"

"Iya, salah satu pahlawan dunia shinobi selain Uzumaki Naruto"

"Lihat. Itu Uchiha Sasuke"

"Apa yang dilakukan pahlawan perang disini?"

Warga desa saling bergumam melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun benar-benar terkenal", batin Sakura

"Hei. Gadis di sebelahnya itu, Haruno Sakura kan?"

"Benar. Itu Sakura, ninja medis hebat dari Konoha"

"Kudengar kehebatannya sudah menyamai Tsunade"

"Apa mereka pacaran? Mereka tampak serasi"

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Gumaman-gumaman itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sakura terus berjalan sambil berusaha mengabaikan gumaman penduduk Desa Suna. Sedang Sasuke hanya memasang

wajah stoicnya. Akhiranya mereka sampai di depan Gedung Kazekage. Mereka dibawa masuk dan diantar langsung ke kantornya.

"Tok…tok…tok", pintu diketuk oleh ninja penjaga.

"Masuk", sebuah suara mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Pintu pun dibuka dan mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Gaara-sama, saya membawa tamu dari Konoha", ucap ninja penjaga.

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi", ucap Gaara.

Ninja penjaga itu pun melangkah keluar ruangan. Kini tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan sang Kazekage, Gaara.

"Kuucapkan selamat datang pada kalian, Sakura, Sasuke", sapa Gaara sambil menatap orang yang dimaksud.

"Ha'i, Kazekage-sama", jawab Sakura.

"Tak usah terlalu formal. Biasa saja", pinta Gaara.

"Um, baiklah, Gaara", ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Gaara mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Tentunya kau sudah dikawal dengan baik"

Baik Sakura maupun Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara. Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil melirik Sasuke. Sedangn Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu tenaga medis disini", ujar Gaara melanjutkan.

"Kau bisa mulai besok. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja sekarang. Tentu kalian lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh"

"POF", tiba-tiba satu orang shinobi Suna muncul.

"Dia akan mengantar kalian ke kamar", terang Gaara.

"Arigatou, Gaara", ucap Sakura.

"Mari ikut saya", ucap shinobi itu.

Shinobi itu membawa mereka ke sisi lain dari Gedung Kazekage. Disana tersedia banyak kamar yang memang dikhususkan untuk tamu.

"Silahkan pilih sesuai keinginan anda", ucap shinobi Suna.

"Ha'i. Arigatou sudah mengantar kami", jawab Sakura.

Shinobi itu mengangguk, lalu menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"Hm, pilih yang mana ya?", Sakura bingung memilih kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu nomor dua dari ujung, lalu membukanya.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?", Sakura memanggil Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh.

"Kau istirahat saja sekarang. Ambil kamar pertama. Aku berada di sebelah kamarmu. Jadi lebih mudah bagiku untuk menjagamu!", belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah buru-buru masuk ke

kamarnya.

"Eh, kenapa Sasuke-kun? Aneh sekali"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. Ia lalu masuk ke kamar pertama di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Sakura menatap isi kamarnya. Tak banyak yang ada di kamar itu. Hanya sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah meja dan kursi.

Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi. Lalu ia melepas sepatu dan semua peralatan ninjanya. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

"Haah, lelah sekali", ucapnya sambil menguap. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu terlelap.

Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dikamarnya? Begitu ia menutup pintu, ia tidak segera beranjak dari sana. Ia memikirkan ucapannya tadi.

"Sial, kenapa aku bilang begitu?", batin Sasuke.

Di wajahnya sudah tercipta semburat merah tipis. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menjauhi pintu. Tatanan kamarnya tidak berbeda dari kamar Sakura. Ia segera melepas sepatu dan peralatan ninjanya. Tas

ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan ucapannya tadi.

"Sakura…", Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar menghangatkan bumi. Sinarnya yang terang masuk ke kamar Sakura melalui jendela dan menyinari wajah gadis itu. Akibatnya ia terbangun.

"Hoaaaam", Sakura menguap sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Tidurku enak sekali semalam", ucapnya.

"Tok…tok…tok", tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sakura diketuk.

"Masuk", Sakura mempersilahkan.

"Anda sudah bangun, Haruno-san. Saya membawakan sarapan untuk anda", ternyata yang datang adalah shinobi Suna. Ia mengantar sarapan untuk Sakura.

"Oh, arigatou", ucap Sakura sambil menerima makanannya.

"Jika anda ingin mandi, pemandian air panasnya juga sudah siap", ujar shinobi itu.

"Oh iya, kemarin kan aku belum mandi", batin Sakura.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Mari, Haruno-san", shinobi itu pamit.

"Ah, i-iya", jawab Sakura.

Setelah shinobi itu keluar, Sakura segera melahap sarapannya.

"Ahh, enak sekali makanannya", ucap Sakura.

"Yosh. Sekarang waktunya mandi!"

Sakura mengenakan sepatu dan peralatan ninjanya lalu berjalan keluar menuju pemandian air panas.

.

.

.

"Ah, segarnya!"

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi. Ia berjalan keluar dari tempat pemandian.

"Kau lama sekali"

Sakura terkejut. Ia baru saja melewati ambang pintu. Ia menoleh ke samping.

"Sasuke-kun!", ternyata yang bicara tadi adalah Sasuke. Ia melipat tangannya sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sakura.

"Menunggumu", jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Menungguku?"

"Hn. Gaara memintamu untuk menemuinya"

"O-oh, baiklah"

Sasuke berjalan mendului, diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun hanya menjemputku", batin Sakura kecewa.

Ia mengira Sasuke benar-benar menunggunya. Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk. Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura.

"Sepertinya ucapanku berhasil", batin sang Uchiha. Rupanya ia mempermainkan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Tok…tok…tok", Sakura mengetuk pintu kantor Gaara.

"Masuk", Gaara mempersilahkan.

Sakura masuk diikuti Sasuke.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Sakura", ucap Gaara.

"Ha'i. Gomenasai, Gaara. Aku tidak tahu kau memanggilku", jawab Sakura.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Dan terima kasih sudah mau mencarinya, Sasuke", ujar Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Hn", hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

"Ini mengenai tugasmu selama disini, Sakura. Ini daftarnya", Gaara menyerahkan beberepa lembar kertas pada Sakura. Sakura membacanya.

"Lumayan banyak juga tugasnya", batin Sakura.

"Kau bisa mulai hari ini. Kau bisa langsung ke rumah sakit", ucap Gaara.

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu kami permisi", Sakura memberi hormat lalu berjalan keluar diikuti Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang aku akan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Sakura setelah di luar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu", jawab Sasuke.

"Heh?", Sakura melongo.

"Kenapa?", tanya Sasuke melihat Sakura melongo.

"Ah…ti…tidak ada apa-apa", gagap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat", Sasuke berjalan mendului.

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Ia bingung melihat tingkahnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi lebih perhatian padaku? Apa jangan-jangan dia…"

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mustahil. Tak mungkin Sasuke-kun menyukaiku. Sasuke-kun pasti hanya menjalankan tugasnya", batin Sakura.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?"

Suara Sasuke mengejutkan Sakura.

"Ah…i…iya", Sakura bergegas menyusul Sasuke.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan Sakura memakan waktu satu minggu. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Bukan hal yang aneh memang. Tapi itu menjadi aneh sebab yang melakukannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke,

orang yang kaku dan tak suka direpotkan oleh hal-hal sepele. Tapi Sakura menganggap bahwa itu hanya bagian dari tugas Sasuke saja. Walau begitu gadis itu cukup senang bisa diantar Sasuke. Selain itu,

Sakura juga selalu merasa diawasi saat bekerja. Memang ada kepala medis Desa Suna yang selalu memperhatikan kerjanya. Tapi bukan itu yang dirasakan Sakura. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sasukelah yang

selalu memperhatikan Sakura saat bekerja. Ia selalu menyamar sebagai ninja medis Suna untuk memperlancar aksinya. Sasuke bergerak dengan hati-hati, jadi tak ada orang yang mengenalinya.

"Huah, akhirnya tugasku selesai juga"

Sore itu Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan Gaara. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Sunagakure. Semua tugasnya telah selesai. Dan ia baru saja menyerahkan laporannya pada Gaara.

"Yosh. Sekarang, ke pemandian air panas!"

Sakura berjalan menuju pemandian air panas dengan senyum di wajahnya. Bayangan tubuhnya berendam di kolam pemandian membuatnya makin bersemangat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama

kemudian akhirnya ia sampai. Segera saja Sakura masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

"Ahh, badanku terasa segar!"

Sakura telah selesai berendam di tempat pemandian. Kini ia berada di kamarnya. Gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Akhirnya besok kami pulang ke Konoha", batinnya.

"Rasanya cepat juga. Aku sudah kangen pada teman-teman. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk segera berangkat"

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat Sasuke.

"Oh, iya Hari ini aku belum melihat Sasuke-kun. Kemana dia? Sebaiknya aku cari"

Sakura pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Tok…tok…tok", Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

Ia menunggu pintu dibuka. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mencoba mengetuk lagi. Tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Apa Sasuke-kun tak ada dikamar? Kalau begitu, dimana dia?"

Sakura pun beranjak dari kamar Sasuke. Ia hendak keluar dari Gedung Kazekage. Tapi ia bertemu salah seorang shinobi Suna.

"Maaf. Apa kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke?", tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha-san yan? Tadi sepertinya dia berjalan menuju atap gedung ini", jawab shinobi itu.

"Benarkah? Arigatou", Sakura membungkuk singkat lalu berlari meninggalkan shinobi Suna itu. Ia melihat sebuah tangga.

"Ini pasti tangga menuju ke atas", ia segera menaiki tangga itu.

Setelah sampai diatas, dilihatnya Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menatap langit.

"Sasuke-kun", panggil Sakura.

"Kaukah itu, Sakura?", ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Sakura berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sakura.

"Hanya menikmati angin malam", jawab Sasuke. Ia masih menetap ke atas. Sakura mengikutinya.

Malam itu sangat indah. Sinar bulan yang terang menyinari muka -bintang bertaburan di langit, menambah keindahan langit malam itu. Sungguh suasana yang romantis.

"Indahnya…", ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau menyukainya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Um", Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat langit seindah ini"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Selama ini yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Aku selalu berjalan dalam kegelapan. Yang ada hanya dendam, dendam, dan dendam. Bahkan langit pun tampak selalu suram

dimataku"

Sakura mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Tapi, berkat kalian semua, kini aku telah bebas dari kegelapan itu. Aku mulai menyadari kalau perbuatanku selama ini hanyalah kebodohanku saja. Aku sadar apa yang kulakukan hanya memeberikan

penderitaan pada semua orang"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Kini, aku mencoba memulai semuanya dari awal. Mencoba membangun kembali apa yang pernah kutinggalkan dan membayar semua perbuatanku. Dan untuk itu…"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"…aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua. Terutama Naruto dan kau. Terima kasih karena telah selalu menungguku kembali. Walau semua orang sudah menganggapku sebagai kriminal, kalian

berdua masih menganggapku sebagai bagian dari kalian. Dan juga…aku minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku padamu"

Sakura terpana mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Ia tak percaya Sasuke mengucapkan semua itu. Kalimat itu tulus keluar dari mulut Sang Uchiha. Kini dimatanya Sasuke telah berubah, bukan Sasuke yang dingin dan

kejam. Ia telah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari cairan putih bening meluncur dari kedua matanya. Ia heran sendiri saat mengetahui dirinya menangis. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa itu adalah tangisan bahagia.

"Butuh tempat bersandar?"

Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi tempat sandaran Sakura. Dengan wajah merona Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Ia menyadarkan

kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kuharap aku masih bisa melihat langit seperti saat ini", Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali terlihat diwajahnya.

"Tentu, Sasuke-kun…tentu", jawab Sakura. Ia membalas senyum Sasuke.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang indah untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla, minna-san! I'm back!

Kali ini saya update chap 2-nya.

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat reviewnya baik pujian maupun kritiknya.

Bahkan ada yang bilang saya cewek juga. **#Plak**.

Kok bisa ya? Apa gaya penulisan saya terlalu feminim? **#dilemparsendal**

Saya kasih tau aja dari sekarang daripada keterusan. Saya ini laki-laki. Jadi kalo ada yang ngira saya cewek, gomen mengecewakan. **#ditimpukreader**

Mungkin ada yang tanya "kok isinya SasuSaku semua?"

Hehehe memang saya sengaja bikin SasuSaku semua.

Ini gara-gara manga chap 685 kemarin (yang udah baca pasti tau kenapa :-D)

Tapi jangan kecewa dulu. Untuk chap depan akan saya buat full NaruHina. Jadi, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya .

Dan kali ini saya panjangin ceritanya. Gomen kalau romancenya gak dapet(Gak pinter bikin romance. Maklum masih belajar)

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

Akhir kata RnR please.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Afterwar

Author : Hamano Akira

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :NaruHina, SasuSaku

Warning : Typo, gaje, aneh, dll

Chapter 3

Pagi itu matahari bersinar cerah. Sesosok gadis berambut indigo dengan bola mata amethyst baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dialah Hyuga Hinata. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama beberapa

saat, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. Gadis itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Lalu ia membereskan tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai, ia menatap jam dinding kamarnya.

"Masih setengah tujuh. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu", batin Hinata.

Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Hinata berjalan menuju ke kamar dengan handuk melilit ditubuhnya. Ia mengambil baju ninjanya dari lemari, lalu dipakainya. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar.

"Hari ini masak apa ya?", pikir Hinata sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Ah, aku masak Sup Miso dan Tonkatsu saja!"

Hinata menyiapkan bahan-bahan serta alat masaknya. Kemudian ia mulai memasak.

Inilah kegiatan Hinata sehabis bangun tidur. Setiap pagi ia membuat sarapan untuknya, adiknya, dan juga ayahnya. Memang ada pembantu di rumah itu. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin hanya mengandalkan orang lain.

Ia ingin belajar mandiri.

Setelah setengah jam, akhirnya masakannya pun jadi. Hinata lalu menata meja makan dengan rapi. Kemudian ia meletakan masakannya di atas meja.

"Hmm, baunya enak sekali, nee-chan"

Sebuah suara dari belakang mengejutkan Hinata. Ia membalikkan badannya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat dan iris mata yang sama dengan Hinata berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Hanabi", ternyata dia adalah Hanabi, adiknya. Ia baru saja bangun.

"Ini pasti Sup Miso, iya kan? Dan satu lagi…Tonkatsu ya?", ucap Hanabi sambil mencium-cium masakan kakaknya dari depan pintu.

"Kau ini…kalau sudah mencium bau makanan, baru bangun!", ujar Hinata pura-pura kesal.

Hanabi nyengir mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Hehe…habis masakan nee-chan baunya enak sih. Siapapun yang menciumnya pasti terbangun!"

"Paling tidak kau kan bisa membantuku, daripada tidur saja dikamar"

"Gomen, gomen. Bagaimana kalau mulai besok aku membantu nee-chan?"

"Kau janji?"

"Janji!"

Hanabi mengacungkan jempolnya. Melihat itu, Hinata teringat seseorang.

"Naruto-kun…", ya, gaya Hanabi saat itu persis dengan Naruto, membuatnya teringat pada sosok laki-laki hiperaktif dan konyol itu, tapi juga kuat dan baik hati. Orang yang telah dicintainya sejak kecil. Sampai

sekarang pun belum berubah. Mengingat Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum. Tak lupa dengan rona merahnya.

"Nee-chan, wajahmu merona", ucapan Hanabi menyadarkan Hinata.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?", ucap Hinata terbata.

"Nee-chan kenapa? Apa nee-chan sakit?", tanya Hanabi.

"Ti…tidak, Hanabi. Nee-chan tidak sakit", jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah?", Hanabi memandang nee-channya lekat-lekat. Hinata yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa risih.

"I…iya, nee-chan tidak apa-apa"

Hanabi masih memandangi Hinata. Ia mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Nee-chan…", panggil Hanabi.

"Y…ya?", Hinata mulai merasa gugup.

Hanabi masih terus berjalan.

"Apa nee-chan…"

"A…apa?", Hinata semakin gugup. Jaraknya dengan Hanabi semakin dekat.

"…sedang memikirkan seseorang?"

"Eh?", Hinata melongo. Sepertinya kegugupan membuat otaknya berjalan lebih lambat.

"Ya, apa nee-chan sedang memikirkan seseorang?", ulang Hanabi.

"Eeeeehh?", Hinata terpekik. Ia baru sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan adiknya. Hanabi hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ne…nee-chan tidak sedang memikirkan siapapun", elak Hinata.

"Apa benar? Tapi tadi Nee-chan senyum-senyum sendiri dengan muka merona", goda Hanabi.

"Ah…ti…tidak. Itu bukan apa-apa"

"Sudahlah, -chan sudah mulai gugup. Tak usah bohong"

Hanabi tahu betul kebiasaan kakaknya yang satu ini. Jika sudah bicara gagap, berarti ia sudah mulai gugup. Hinata hanya menunudukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, jangan-jangan nee-chan memikirkan Naruto nii-chan ya?", tebak Hanabi.

Hinata terlonjak mendengar perkataan Hanabi.

"Ti…tidak kok…", jawab Hinata. Wajahnya memerah.

"Nee-chan ini, bilang tidak, tapi wajahnya merah. Pasti nee-chan bohong!", tukas Hanabi.

"Kyaaaa!", Hinata menjerit sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Hanabi tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha, jadi tebakanku benar ya? Wah,wah. Kalau Naruto nii-chan tahu bagaimana ya?"

"Ha…Hanabi…sudah…", pinta Hinata. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting yang baru saja direbus. Tapi Hanabi tidak mau berhenti. Ia terus saja menggoda Hinata, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau

seseorang telah masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu", dan suara orang itu sukses membuat godaan Hanabi berhenti.

"Tou-san!", seru Hanabi.

Hinata yang menutup wajah kaget mendengar seruan Hanabi. Ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Eh? Tou-san?", ucap Hinata saat melihat orang itu.

Dia adalah Hyuga Hiashi, pimpinan Klan Hyuga sekaligus ayah Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Tou-san kapan bangun?", tanya Hanabi.

"Sejak tadi", jawab Hiashi.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan tadi?"

Hanabi terkikik mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Hinata hanya diam sambil menunduk. Hiashi heran melihat ingkah kedua putrinya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawab? Dan kau Hanabi, kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Kikikan Hanabi berhenti.

"Yah, tadi sebenarnya nee-chan…"

"A-Ayo sarapan dulu, tou-san. Nanti keburu dingin"

Ucapan Hanabi dipotong oleh Hinata. Hanabi menoleh pada kakaknya. Hinata kini menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan suka memotong perkataan orang seperti itu, Hinata", ucap Hiashi melirik Hinata.

"Dan apa yang ingn kau ucapkan, Hanabi?"

"Ah, ya. Tadi aku hanya mengganggu nee-chan saja", jawab Hanabi.

Hiashi memandang Hanabi dan Hinata bergantian.

"Hm, begitukah…", ucapnya.

"Ayo tou-san kita makan. Aku sudah lapar", ajak Hanabi. Ia menggandeng tangan ayahnya menuju kursi.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Paling tidak obrolan kami tadi tidak ketahuan", batinnya.

Mereka pun sarapan dalam diam. Setelah beberapa saat, Hanabi memecah kesunyian.

"Wah, masakan nee-chan enak sekali", puji Hanabi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya tersipu malu.

"Arigatou, Hanabi", ucap Hinata.

"Bagaimana pendapat tou-san? Masakan nee-chan enak kan?", tanya Hanabi pada ayahnya.

Hiashi tak menjawab. Hinata yang melihat sikap ayahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia tahu ayahnya bukan orang yang suka memuji. Bahkan pada anaknya sendiri.

"Masakan Hinata memang enak"

Hinata tercengang. Ia tak menduga ayahnya akan memuji masakannya. Padahal selama ini Hiashi hanya diam saja saat menyantap masakannya.

"A-arigatou, tou-san", ucap Hinata. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Tanpa diduga-duga Hiashi membalas senyum Hinata, walau hanya senyuman tipis. Kontan hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Hanabi yang melihat itu tersenyum. Ia merasa suasana sudah tidak kaku lagi.

"Tou-san. Apa tou-san tahu? Tadi nee-chan memikirkan seseorang lho!"

Hinata menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ditatap kakaknya seperti itu, Hanabi baru sadar dengan ucapannya. Hanabi bermaksud membuat suasana menjadi enak. Ia lupa kalau Hinata telah

memintanya untuk tidak mengatakan percakapan mereka tadi. Tapi terlambat. Hiashi sudah mendengar ucapan Hanabi. Ia menatap Hinata.

"Apa itu benar, Hinata?", tanya Hiashi.

Hinata melirik Hanabi dengan kesal. Sedang Hanabi mengatupkan kedua tangannya, meminta maaf pada Hinata. Kini Hinata harus menghadapi pertanyaan Hiashi. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tak berani menatap

ayahnya. Ia malu jika harus bilang yang sebenarnya.

"Narutokah yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata terlonjak. Ia tak berani menjawab. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Hiashi menghela nafas melihat sikap putrinya sulungnya. Sebenarnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi di Klan Hyuga kalau

Hinata menyukai pemuda jabrik kuning sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu. Aksi heroiknya yang berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto itulah yang membuat rahasianya terbongkar. Banyak reaksi yang timbul karenanya. Tapi

hampir semua anggota klan setuju dan mendukung Hinata. Hanya sang ayah yang belum diketahui reaksinya. Walau banyak yang mendukungnya, Hinata masih malu untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Hinata, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", kata Hiashi.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu?"

Hinata menatap Hiashi. Raut wajah Hiashi menunjukkan ketegasannya. Ia tidak main-main. Hinata sadar, ia tak mungkin berbohong lagi.

"U-um", Hinata mengangguk kecil.

Hiashi melipat tangannya.

"Apa sudah tak ada lagi laki-laki yang bisa menggantikannya?"

"Ti-tidak ada, tou-san. A-aku sudah benar-benar mencintai Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata. Ia memberanikan diri berterus terang.

Hiashi memjamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa kau tak akan bisa bersamanya"

"DEG", jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia mematung. Tatapannya menjadi kosong. Hanabi menatap ayahnya tercengang.

"To…tou-san, apa tou-san benar-benar beranggapan seperti itu?", tanya Hanabi. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak salah dengar.

"Ya, aku yakin", jawab Hiashi.

Ucapan Hiashi benar-benar menohok Hinata. Butiran-butiran bening mulai jatuh dari mata lavendernya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isak tangis dari mulutnya. Hanabi segera bangkit dari kursinya dan

menghampiri Hinata. Ia berusaha menenangkan kakaknya itu.

"Ne…nee-chan…", panggil Hanabi.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia masih saja menangis. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bersama Naruto. Hiashi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan hendak keluar.

"Tou-san! Kenapa tou-san bicara begitu? Apa tou-san tidak kasihan pada nee-chan?", teriak Hanabi. Akibat melihat Hinata menangis, Hanabi bahkan berani meneriaki Hiashi.

Hiashi berhenti berjalan.

"Seseorang yang bisa mendampingi hokage haruslah seseorang yang kuat, mampu mengabdi secara penuh padanya, rela berkorban untuknya,dan mampu melindunginya dari bahaya apapun", ucap Hiashi

tanpa membalikkan badannya. Kenapa Hiashi mengatakan "pendamping hokage"? Karena Naruto adalah calon Rokudaime Hokage.

"Tapi nee-chan sudah melakukan semua itu! Nee-chan sekarang telah menjadi kuat! Dia juga telah berusaha melindungi Naruto nii-chan saat Invasi Pain bahkan sampai sekarat! Mungkin nee-chan juga sudah

mati demi melindungnya saat ini jika bukan karena Neji-nii. Apa itu juga masih kurang?", mata Hanabi mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak rela jika Hinata menderita karena ucapan ayahnya. Karena ia tahu, Hinata

sangat mencintai Naruto.

"Su-sudah cukup, Hanabi", Hinata menyuruh Hanabi berhenti.

"Nee-chan…", Hanabi hendak protes.

"Sudahlah, Hanabi. Nee-chan tak apa-apa", ucap Hinata. Ia masih terisak. Ia ikut berdiri. Ditatapnya punggung ayahnya dengan mata yang berair.

"A-aku tak apa-apa jika tou-san tak merestuiku. Ta-tapi, bisakah tou-san katakan kenapa tou-san tidak merestuiku?", pinta Hinata.

Hiashi terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Itu karena…"

Hinata dan Hanabi menunggu jawaban ayah mereka.

"…kau masih pemalu dan cengeng"

"Eh?"

Baik Hinata maupun Hanabi melongo mendengar jawaban Hiashi. Sedang Hiashi menatap mereka. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memang sudah melakukan semua yang kuucapkan tadi. Tapi, kau masih menunujukkan sisi lemahmu. Seorang pendamping hokage tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia harus mampu tegar dalam kondisi apapun.

Barulah dia bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya", terang Hiashi.

Hinata kini mengerti dengan maksud ayahnya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ja-jadi…tou-san merestuiku?", tanya Hinata.

"Apa tadi aku bilang tidak merestuimu?", Hiashi bertanya balik.

"Jadi, tou-san hanya menggoda nee-chan ya?", selidik Hanabi.

Hiashi mengangguk. Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi Hinata.

"Jadi, tou-san hanya menggodaku?", batinnya

Hanabi bersorak senang. Ia memeluk Hinata.

"Selamat ya, nee-chan", ucap Hanabi.

Hinata membalas pelukan adiknya. Ia merasa senang sekali. Ternyata ia salah mengerti maksud ayahnya. Sebenarnya itu salah Hiashi juga, karena ia menyampaikannya dengan cara seperti tadi. Hiashi pun

berjalan keluar dapur. Hinata menatap kepergian ayahnya.

"Arigatou, tou-san", batin Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berjalan-jalan di taman Konoha. Perasaannya sedang gembira saat ini. Senyumnya seakan-akan tak mau pergi dari wajahnya. Sampai-sampai ia dikira sinting oleh Hanabi. Tapi ia tak peduli.

Hatinya terlalu senang, senang karena sang ayah mengijinkannya bersama dengan sang pujaan hati. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon di taman itu. Rambut

warna kuning dengan model jabriknya, baju lengan panjang dengan warna hitam orange, celana panjang warnanya yang juga orange, siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Naruto-kun!", pekik Hinata. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto berada di taman itu juga. Pekikan Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Hinata!", ucap Naruto. Dari wajahnya tersirat kalau ia juga terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana wajah Hinata saat ini.

"Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa aku bisa bertemu Nrauto-kun disini?", batin Hinata.

"Hoi, Hinata! Kenapa kau malah diam saja?", panggil Naruto.

"Ah, i…iya", ucap Hinata gugup.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia heran kenapa Hinata selalu gugup jika berada didekatnya. Yah, kecuali dalam beberapa momen.

"Kemarilah, Hinata", Naruto menepuk-nepuk tanah disebelah kirinya, memberi isyarat untuk duduk.

Hinata berjalan dengan gugup. Perasaanya campur aduk antara senang, gugup, dan malu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh begini! Aku harus menyembunyikan kelemahanku!", batinnya. Ia teringat ucapan ayahnya tadi pagi.

Langkahnya berubah menjadi lebih mantap. Ia bertekad untuk terlihat lebih kuat. Apalagi di depan Naruto. Ia duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku", tagih Naruto.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja, Naruto-kun", jawab Hinata.

Naruto mangut-mangut.

"Naruto-kun sendiri kenapa disini?", Hinata ganti bertanya.

"I…itu…", mendadak Naruto menjadi murung. Aura disekitarnya menjadi suram.

"Naruto-kun? Kau kenapa?", Hinata terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Naruto.

"ITU KARENA KERTAS-KERTAS LAKNAT INI!", teriak Naruto.

Hinata terlonjak mendengar teriakan Naruto. Jantungnya nyaris copot dibuatnya.

"Ke…kertas?", tanya Hinata tergagap. Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata lupa akan sikapnya tadi.

Dengan lesu Naruto menyodorkan kertas-kertas yag tenyata berada sisi kanan badannya.

"Gara-gara kertas ini, aku jadi tak bisa tidur", ucapnya.

Hinata mengambil beberapa kertas yang disodorkan Naruto, lalu membacanya.

"I-inikan kertas tentang tata cara pemerintahan Konoha?", ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku mempelajarinya semalaman di rumah. Tapi tak ada satupun yang kumengerti! Sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena kupikir jika suasananya berbeda, maka aku bisa lebih mengerti isi kertas itu. Tapi aku

malah makin pusing!", kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Begitulah Naruto. Ia bukan orang yang suka teori. Kalau bisa, ia memilih belajar dengan mempraktekannya.

Mau tak mau Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?", tanya Naruto heran.

"N-Naruto-kun lucu kalau sedang bingung", jawab Hinata.

Naruto jawdrop seketika.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?", batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ilham.

"Hinata, maukah kau membantuku?", pinta Naruto.

"Me…membantu? Membantu apa?"

"Bantu aku mempelajari dokumen ini!"

"Ah…eto…"

"Kumohon, Hinata. Bantu aku! Aku sudah tak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa lagi. Teme dan Sakura-chan pergi misi, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Aku bahkan tak menemukan Kakashi-sensei dimanapun!

Baa-san juga sama sekali tidak membantu!"

Kenapa Naruto hanya menyebut nama mereka? Karena hanya merekalah yang menurutnya bisa mengerti isi dokumen itu.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan pandangan memohon. Blue sapphirenya bertemu dengan amethyst Hinata.

"I…indah", itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat menatap mata Naruto. Seberapa pun kuatnya Hinata, ia takkan mampu bertahan lama jika bertatapan dengan Naruto.

"Ba…baiklah", akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan.

Naruto bersorak girang. Reflek Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"Arigatou, Hinata", ucap Naruto.

Wajah Hinata sudah merah padam. Nafasnya berubah sesak. Kebiasaan Hinata muncul lagi. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kami-sama, tolong jangan buat aku pingsan kali ini", doa Hinata.

Naruto menyadari perubahan sikap tubuh Hinata. Dan ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia masih mempertahankan sikapnya.

"Baik, baik. Aku lepaskan. Kau jangan pingsan dulu", ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya sebelum Hinata jatuh pingsan.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Ka…kau mengagetkanku, Naruto-kun", protes Hinata.

"Hehe, gomen", Naruto nyengir mendengar protes Hinata.

"Yosh. Ayo kita mulai saja"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tidak berubah. Padahal ia akan jadi hokage", batinnya.

Akhirnya Hinata membantu Naruto dalam mempelajari dokumennya. Hinata menjelaskan pada Naruto bagian-bagian yang kurang dimengertinya. Naruto akan mengangguk jika telah mengerti. Terkadang

Naruto juga bertanya untuk minta penjelasan lebih. Tingkah mereka seperti guru dan murid. Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan matahari telah berada tepat diatas kepala.

"Huah, akhirnya selesai juga", desah Naruto lega. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _"kuliahnya"_ dengan Hinata.

"Ne, arigatou Hinata sudah mau membantuku", Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya.

Hinata mengangguk malu. Wajahnya merona melihat cengiran Naruto.

"Hinata…", panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?", Hinata menoleh.

"Um…eto…bagaimana mengatakannya ya?", ucap Naruto gugup.

"Katakan saja, Naruto-kun"

"Ah, baiklah. Um, maukah kau datang ke rumahku setiap pagi?"

Hinata terlonjak untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya hari ini kurang baik untuk jantungnya.

"Ke…kerumah Na-Naruto-kun? Ke-kanapa?", tanya Hinata. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Tentu saja untuk membantuku mempelajari dokumen ini", jawab Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kita baru saja menyelesaikannya?"

"Hinata, yang kubawa ini baru sebagian saja. Masih banyak dokumen-dokumen berserakan yang harus kupelajari di rumahku"

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Yah, soal itu…", Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"…aku merasa kalau kaulah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku"

"Eh?", Hinata melongo mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Begitulah. Kurasa kaulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantuku. Teme pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, begitu juga Sakura-chan. Sedang aku tak yakin Shikamaru mau membantu. Apalagi tsunade baa-

san. Aku juga tak bertemu Kakashi-sensei beberapa hari ini" terang Naruto.

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia tak tahu harus bilang "ya" atau "tidak".

"Lagipula, aku merasakan hal berbeda jika didekatmu", kata Naruto. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit.

"Hal berbeda?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku selalu mengingat kaa-san"

"Kaa…kaa-san Naruto-kun?"

"Ya. Jika aku didekatmu, selalu muncul perasaan yang sama seperti bertemu kaa-san dulu. Rasanya hangat dan menenangkan, membuatku merasa nyaman", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun pernah bertemu orang tua Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata. Setahunya Naruto itu anak yatim piatu sejak kecil.

"Pernah. Yah, walau hanya sesaat, itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku", jawab Naruto.

"Dan percayalah, kalian berdua banyak kemiripan"

"Be…benarkah?"

"Benar. Aku tak bohong. Kalian sama-sama baik dan perhatian. Kalian memiliki wajah cantik. Kalian juga memiliki fisik yang hampir sama. Bahkan rambut kalian sama-sama panjang. Hanya saja rambut kaa-san

berwarna merah"

Wajah Hinata merona mendengarnya.

"Yah, meskipun kau lebih pemalu dari kaa-san, tapi kalian sama-sama kuat. Dan juga…"

Naruto menatap Hinata.

"…kalian sama-sama rela berkorban untukku"

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba muncul dan menerpa dua insan itu. Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto.

"Sepertinya sangat terlambat aku bilang sekarang. Tapi…arigatou, Hinata", Naruto nyengir lima jari pada Hinata.

Hinata terpana. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ditatapnya Naruto yang tengah nyengir padanya.

"Na…Naruto-kun…", hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku", Naruto baru teringat pada permintaannya tadi. Dengan mudahnya ia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ah…e…eto…",Hinata masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tolonglah Hinata. Mau ya? Kalau kau mau, aku janji akan membelikanmu ramen sebanyak yang kau mau", janji Naruto.

Hinata sweatdrop mendengar janji Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah seperti itu, Naruto-kun", ucap Hinata.

"Lalu, kau mau apa?", Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hinata kaget dibuatnya. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ne, Hinata. Apa yang kau mau? Katakan saja", wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Kini mata lavendernya bisa melihat dengan jelas blue sapphire milik Naruto.

"De…dekat sekali", batin Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya. Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia masih terus menatap mata Naruto.

"Ba…baiklah", Hinata akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Naruto.

"Arigatou, Hinata. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik", kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya menunudukkan kepalanya. Ia masih berusaha menghilangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Huuh, syukurlah. Aku bisa bebas dari tatapan Naruto-kun", batin Hinata.

"Nee-chan!", tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hanabi?", ucap Hinata begitu melihat empunya suara.

Hanabi tampak berlari sambil melambaikan tanganyya ke arah mereka.

"Huah, kucari-cari, ternyata nee-chan ada disini", kata Hanabi. Nafasnya tersengal. "Ada apa kau mencariku, Hanabi?", tanya Hinata.

"Tou-san menyuruh nee-chan pulang untuk makan siang", jawab Hanabi. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada Naruto.

"Naruto nii-chan!", seru Hanabi kaget.

"Eh? Kau siapa?", tanya Naruto. Ia bingung melihat Hanabi muncul dan meneriakinya.

"hanabi, perkenalkan dulu dirimu", tegur Hinata.

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan. Aku Hyuga Hanabi, adik Hinata nee-chan", Hanabi memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, adik Hinata ya? Hmmm…pantas saja kalian mirip", ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa nee-chan bisa bersama Naruto nii-chan?", tanya Hanabi.

"Tadi kami bertemu di taman kebetulan aku sedang butuh bantuan. Jadi aku minta bantuan nee-chanmu", jawab Naruto.

"Hm. Begitu ya…", Hanabi melirik Hinata dengan senyuman jahilnya. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari lirikan Hanabi.

"Pasti nee-chan senang sekali bisa bertemu Naruto nii-chan", goda Hanabi.

"Ha…Hanabi…", ucap Hinata gugup.

Hanabi menghiraukan Hinata. Ia malah menatap Naruto lagi.

"Apa nii-chan tahu? Nee-chan selalu memikirkanmu di rumah", kata Hanabi.

"Ne, benarkah itu?", ucap Naruto. Sepertinya ia mulai tertarik.

"Tentu saja. Dan apa nii-chan juga tahu kalau sebenarnya nee-chan itu menyu…"

Tiba-tiba mulut Hanabi dibekap oleh Hinata.

"Su-sudah dulu ya, Naruto-kun. Tou-san pasti sudah menunggu kami. Jaa"

Hinata menyeret Hanabi pergi dari hadapan Naruto, sebelum ia membeberkan rahasianya.

"HINATA! JANGAN LUPA BESOK YA!", teriak Naruto pada Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"HA'I", balas Hinata. Ia masih menyeret Hanabi.

"Hinata sering memikirkanku? Kenapa ya?", Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. Ia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, lalu berjalan pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Hanabi?", tanya Hinata kesal pada Hanabi.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Manison Hyuga.

"Kenapa, nee-chan? Aku kan Cuma mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya", jawab Hanabi.

"Iya. Tapi tidak seperti itu juga", ucap Hinata.

"Lalu, sampai kapan nee-chan akan memendam perasaan nee-chan?", pertanyaan Hanabi membuat Hinata terperangah.

"E…eto…"

"Kalau nee-chan tidak mengatakannya, bagaimana Naruto-nii tahu perasaan nee-chan?", omel Hanabi.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Go…gomen. Hanya saja…aku belum siap"

Sebenarnya Hinata pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Hanya saja sampai saat ini Naruto belum menjawabnya. Atau mungkin dia lupa. Hanabi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, besok nee-chan mau kemana dengan Naruto nii-chan?", tanya Hanabi.

"Ah, itu. A-Aku hanya membantu Naruto-kun mempelajari dokumennya saja", jawab Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, mengingat bagaimana Naruto membujuknya untuk mau membantunya.

"Benarkah? Jadi itukah yang kalian lakukan di taman tadi?", tanya Hanabi antusias. Hinata mengangguk.

"Dimana besok kalian bertemu? Apa di taman lagi?"

"Di rumah Naruto-kun"

Hanabi terkejut mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan tidak akan melakukan _itu_ kan?"

"Me-melakukan apa?"

"Melakukan _itu _! Masa nee-chan tak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Hanabi menepuk kepalanya.

"Apa nee-chan se-baka ini?", batinnya.

"Memangnya melakukan apa sih?", Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Melakukan…y…yah…seperti di malam pertama", Hanabi menggaruk kepalanya. Hinata kini mengerti maksud pembicaraan adiknya.

"Ha-Hanabi! Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin!", protes Hinata.

"Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang, nee-chan? Kau ini terlalu polos", gumam Hanabi sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kau tenang saja. Lagipula Naruto-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu", Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Hanabi.

"Hmm, sepertinya nee-chan benar. Aku juga merasa Naruto-nii bukan orang seperti itu", Hanbi berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya nee-chan", kata Hanabi.

Akhirnya mereka samapai di depan Manison.

"Nee-chan. Aku hanya mau bilang, cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto-nii. Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal nanti. Gunakan kesempatan yang nee-chan miliki. Karena kesempatan tak datang dua kali!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Hanabi melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam.

"Kurasa Hanabi benar", batin Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya. Semoga aku bisa", Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam Manison.

.

.

.

TBC

Holla, minna-san! I'm back!

Kali ini saya update kembali chap 3-nya.

Terima kasih untuk reader sekalian untuk reviewnya kemarin.

Dan maaf karena updatenya lama karena bentrokan dengan hari lebaran.

Sebelumnya selamat Idul Fitri 1435 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin **#telatbiarin**

Sesuai janji saya, di chap ini saya buat full NaruHina.

Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Alurnya maksakah? Atau yang lainnya?

Silahkan corat-coret di kolom review.

Segitu saja sambutan dari saya. Kita bertemu lagi di chap selanjutnya.

Akhir kata, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.


End file.
